DEH Oneshots
by Fally11204
Summary: Some random oneshots, rated T for some language
1. Cronching

:Alana's POV:

I pulls up YouTube on my mac book, and receives a bright red notification.'New Video By Jared Klienmen'Ugh he always post the stupidest videos! He should really look into doing something more time worthy than always messing around! What ever... I'll just watch it. I finally decide to click on the video.

(Video start)Jared: Today let's talk about which bath bombs have the best conch!

Jared: I have bought 3 bath bombs. One from lush, one from bath and body works, and finally one from target.

Jared: my friend Evan here will randomly be giving me each bath bomb and I will have to determine each one

Evan: I... ugh... Jared made me help him.

Jared: ok let's start! (Jared put son blindfold)

Evan: ok here is the first one (hands blue bathbomb to Jared.

Jared: (takes bite) hmm this one is a bit soft... in ganna say bath and body works!

Evan: correct, time for the next one.

(Video gets paused)

Why does Jared do stupid shit!Ugh I'm so bringing him to the doctor!

Alana: MOM IM GOING TO BRING MY IDIOTIC AQUANTINCE TO THE DOCTOR

Mrs. Beck: OK, BE BACK BY 7

I run into my car and drive strait to jared house. He's going to get an infection form eating all those bath bombs! I run into Jared's house not bothering to knock. I run strait to his room and I see Evan and him kissing on his bed.

Alana: WHAT THE FUCK

Evan: we... ummmm... were just ummmm...

Jared: please don't tell Connor!

Alana: ummmm... I won't? First off, wow Evan your gay!?

Evan: I'm Bi

Jared: wait you knew I was gay!

Alana: dude you act so gay, and always ship Evan and Connor, well I know why now. But Second JARED WHY DID YOU EAT ALL THOSE FLIPPING BATH BOMBS YOU COULD GET SICK!

Jared: Alana you need to be more chill or your going to set a fire like Rich in Freshman year! (Anyone get the reference?)

Alana: *takes deep breath* ok,... when did you guys become a thing though?

Evan: like 2 months ago...

Jared: Ev, please no one needs to know how long. If anyone ask, which they shouldn't cause no one will find out just honey please say like two weeks.

Alana: ok,... well I'm ganna go now.

I quickly leave his house, it was getting really awkward.

Hope you all like the first story, sorry it's kind of short. A WAS have a great day/night!Sincerely,Me


	2. Connors Disney World

**:Connors POV: 6 years in the past**

I was dreaming, dreaming about a life where I lived alone with my own truck, and could go anywhere I pleased until I got rudely woken by this person I get to call my sister.

"Connor wake up!" My 9 year old sister Zoe screamed.

"What you little bastared!" I shrieked back. Her face got red as she was getting furious at me. My mother then appeared at my door.

"Connor Michael Murphy! You should not be using that word you are 11!" I rolled my eyes in reply.

"You and dad say a lot worse when your always fuc.." I fix my words before I get no tv for a month. "When you both are always flipping fighting!" I see Zoe jumping up and down in excitement as she can't wait any longer to reveal the news.

"CONNOR WE ARE GOING TO DISNEY WORLD!" Zoe shouts in excitement. My eyes grow wide, I've never been to Disney world, maybe I'll belong there. Right now I don't belong anywhere.

-Necessary time skip-

Finally 4 hours later we we were on a plane head to Florida. Could this get any better! The only sad thing about this is that I have to sit next to Zoe. She has about 3 Mickey plushes, and all she does is sequel about her excitement. Can she not keep quite!

The plane finally started to take off, and like earlier this morning I was deep in my sleep, until you know who woke me.

"Connor were In Florida!" Now she was shaking me until I rose my head.

"Ok Zoe, geez at least wake me up nicer." She rolled her eyes. We both got up and started walking with out parents out of the plane to the inside of the airport."

We had finally grabbed our luggage and went on the bus to Disney world from the Orlando international airport.

How bad could this trip really end up being? I wonder to my self


End file.
